Malfoy's Ability
by esposa malfoy
Summary: Hermione cemburu. Apa pendapat Draco Malfoy? Sorry for bad summary.


"Drakkie, kau tampan sekali hari ini.." Kata Astoria setelah selesai merapikan dasi Draco yang berantakan.

"Terimakasih, Tori."

Sepasang hazel madu memutar bola matanya kesal. Menyebalkan sekali, dasar centil!

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, aku mau ke err— perpustakaan dulu ya." Ujar Hermione sambil berdiri. Rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan melihat pemandangan 'menyebalkan' dari meja Slytherin.

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, Hermione!" Kata Ginny Weasley khawatir yang langsung di setujui oleh kakaknya, Ronald Weasley dan kekasihnya, Harry Potter.

"Tak apa, aku bisa makan tengah malam di asrama ketua murid, disana kan ada pantry. Bye!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga sahabatnya, Hermione buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Tapi sebenarnya ia bukan pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Huft, dasar ular jalang! Menyebalkan sekali!" Rutuk Hermione sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya di asrama ketua murid. Ya, ia sudah tidak tinggal di asrama Gryffindor lagi di karenakan ia sekarang menjabat menjadi ketua murid putri. Ia tinggal di asrama ketua murid, bersama partnernya— Draco Malfoy.

"Granger!" Baru saja di bicarakan, orangnya sudah datang. Draco Malfoy.

"Apa?" Jawab Hermione dingin.

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Draco sambil terengah-engah. Kelihatannya ia seperti habis berlari.

"Malas." Kata Hermione singkat. Draco-pun merutuk kesal.

"Kau tinggal berjalan lima langkah untuk mencapaiku, Granger. Kau marah?" Tanya Draco sambil mendekati Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak, Malfoy! Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Draco lagi tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Hermione yang sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, Malfoy!" Kata Hermione membentak. Draco mendengus, 'tidak marah tapi nada bicaranya seperti itu.'

"Kalau kau tidak marah, berarti kau cemburu." Kata Draco sambil menyeringai. Hermione tersentak.

"Tidak, Malfoy. You wish!" Hermione membentak, tetapi pipinya memerah.

"Aa.. Kau cemburu pada Astoria ya, Miss Know-it-all." Draco menyeringai menggoda Hermione yang pipinya semakin merona karena malu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ferret albino!" Hermione segera berbalik badan, ingin pergi menuju kamarnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia rasa sudah sangat merah dan panas. 'Pirang sialan!'

Draco segera menarik lengan Hermione. "Maaf, Mione.."

Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau meladeninya, Draco."

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione lembut. "Kau kan tahu, saat ayahku di jebloskan ke Azkaban, keluarga Greengrass-lah yang membantu ayahku. Bahkan setelah Dad keluar dari Azkaban, mereka kembali membantu menstabilkan kembali harta ayahku. Aku tidak enak jika harus bersikap cuek pada Astoria. Bagaimanapun juga, aku banyak berhutang budi padanya."

Hermione hanya diam.

"Mione? Maafkan aku. Jangan marah ya? Kau kan tahu aku hanya mencintai siapa? Tak perlu cemburu, Mione." Hermione merona, kemudian ia menatap Draco hangat.

"Maafkan aku juga, Draco. Aku—seharusnya aku tak begitu. Aku hanya tak suka melihatnya memasangkan dasimu. Dan kau terlihat menikamatinya. Eh— pandanganku mungkin salah tadi." Kata Hermione meralat kata-katanya setelah Draco menatapnya kesal. "Dan aku tak cemburu, musang! Kau juga mungkin salah lihat!"

Draco menyeringai. "Pintar berbohong sekali kau berang-berang! Kalau klau tak cemburu lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan aula besar tanpa menghabiskan makananmu dengan tatapan membunuh?!"

Kini giliran Hermione yang menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah tertular kekasihnya yang berklan Malfoy. "Aa.. Jadi kau memperhatikanku ya musang? Dan kau juga sampai berlari ke asrama ketua murid demi mengejarku!"

"Tentu saja tidak, semak! Aku mengejarmu kesini karena takut melihatmu pingsan karena raksasa sepertimu pasti tidak akan kuat jika tidak menghabiskan makanannya!" Elak Draco. Hermione terkekeh geli. Draco-pun tersenyum

"Jadi, kita sudah rujuk?" Canda Draco. Hermione terkekeh geli lagi, kemudian ia tersenyum tulus.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Draco. Kurasa kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang errr— cemburu buta," Draco menyeringai. "Yah, lagipula aku tidak mau mengekangmu, Draco. Bermainlah bersama kawan-kawan Slytherinmu. Tapi jangan keterlaluan! Jika macam-macam, kau akan ku kutuk dengan burung-burung yang akan terus mematukimu!" Ancam Hermione. Draco terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hermione.

"Siap laksanakan!" Canda Draco sambil hormat. "Hei, tapi kau juga tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Weaselbee-red-head!"

"Kenapa? Dia kan sahabatku!" Kata Hermione kesal.

"Tapi dia kelihatannya menyukaimu! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat –dekat dengannya! Aku tidak suka ya, kalau kau memeluk-meluk si rambut merah itu!"

"Ah kau curang, Malfoy! Aku tidak mengekangmu tetapi kau malah mengekangku. Aa.. Kau cemburu!" Draco merona— namun hanya sebentar, kemudian wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin. Sangat Malfoy.

"Tidak, Granger. Aku kasihan jika nanti kau akan terjebak dalam cinta dan persahabatan yang rumit. Lebih baik antisipasi dari sekarang." Kata Draco beralasan. Hermione mendengus.

"Alibimu bagus sekali. Sangat Malfoy." Sindir Hermione. Draco menyeringai.

"Itu salah satu kemampuan Malfoy, Miss Granger. Dan sudah kemampuan kami juga sebagai Malfoy…" Draco menggantungkan kata-katanya, kemudian menyeringai lagi dan mengecup bibir Hermione cepat, "untuk membuat wanita terpesona."

Hermione membeku sedangkan Draco berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Hermione berteriak marah, tetapi pipinya merona. Draco tetap berjalan ke kamarnya seolah-olah ia tak peduli, padahal ia tersenyum dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ya, sudah kemampuan Malfoy juga untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Hello, Readers! Ini fan fiksi pertamaku di sini. Dari kecil aku memang suka menulis cerpen, tapi jarang banget yang berhasil sampe ending.-. Emang aku itu pemalas dan moody banget hehe.

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya yang sangat singkat, atau kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Dan maaf mungkin kalo judulnya ngga nyambung sama ceritanya, tadinya mau aku kasih judul 'Jealous' tapi ngga jadi deh.. (maklum, labil!")

Maaf ya kalo bikin kalian kecewa, tapi bisa gak kalo hal yang bikin kalian kecewa itu di tulis di kolom **review**? Aku pasti bakal seneng banget, karena review kalian itu bakal bikin aku semangat nulis dan memperbaiki tulisan aku kedepannya.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa, tiap aku males ngereview aku pasti selalu ngebayangin gimana kalo seandainya karya aku yang di gituin. So, review dan kasih tanggapan buat aku ya!

Terimakasih..^^

Regards,

Esposa Malfoy.


End file.
